Troubled
by Chicken Wuss
Summary: When Zell decides his life isn't worth living, Squall decides to give him one, as does Seifer. Sq/Z, Sf/Z, Sel/I (Rated R for Sex, Drugs, & Rock'n'Roll!! And Hip Hop! And other stuff too! Moved from NC-17. Pleeeeeez review!!! Please?)
1. Zell Gives Up On Life

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters, beasts, GFs, places, etc. used in this story  
  
And be nice and r/r please, this is my first posted fanfic and I want reviews, give me ideas as where to go with this.  
  
  
  
TROUBLED  
  
  
  
CHAPTER ONE -Zell gives up on life.  
  
~  
  
Squall headed for the cafeteria. Where the fuck was Zell? He was supposed to be meeting the rest of the group at the front gate for an important SeeD mission.  
  
The cafeteria stunk of hotdogs and meatloaf, among other things. Squall was shocked to see that the hotdogs hadn't ran out yet, and even more surprised to Zell wasn't here chowing down like he usually would be.  
  
Thinking Zell might've remembered by now, he headed back to the front gate where Quistis and the gang waited.  
  
~  
  
Quistis stood, arms crossed and tapping her foot impatiently. "Headmaster Cid will not be happy about our late departure."  
  
Rinoa stood a few feet away staring out towards the ocean. Irvine paced, and Selphie sat on a step. After a few seconds of silence Irvine spoke up.  
  
"Chill out Quistis, we won't get into any trouble."  
  
"Maybe we won't Irvine, but Zell and Squall will, and they are part of this team."  
  
Irvine shrugged and sat down on a step next to the unusually quiet Selphie.  
  
"I'm worried." she softly stated. "I have a bad feeling about Zell, I think something is wrong."  
  
"Zell always does this to us!" Irvine snapped. "He doesn't care that we have to wait."  
  
".that's not what I meant. I think its different, Zell's been acting weird lately.he seems depressed. I hope he's alright."  
  
Irvine felt jealous. "I'm sure he's fine and probably taking his sweet time getting over here."  
  
Squall came back briefly and when he didn't see Zell, he immediately took off towards the dorms, now somewhat worried about that cute, blue eyed, blonde boy who fascinated him.  
  
*I hope he's alright and just doing this to piss me off.*  
  
~  
  
In his dorm room, Zell had forgotten everything to do with the mission. He had a good excuse though; he was busy writing a farewell note to everyone in his notebook.  
  
A tear dropped from his cheek and hit the paper as he finished writing. He closed it shut and examined the dark cover with "don't touch" written all over it. He closed his eyes and tilted his head up toward the ceiling and softly sobbed.  
  
After a moment, he reopened the notebook and reviewed his gifts:  
  
"I want to give: -My guns for Irvine -My comic book collection for Selphie -My clothes to Squall, he needs a new look"  
  
Zell tearfully smiled as he read the part about Squall and continued to read.  
  
" -I want Quistis to have my punching bag and all my gloves, I think she might need something to take her anger out on sometimes. -For Rinoa, my GFs, so she can fight beside everyone more easily. -Most importantly, Ma should have all my money and everything else not listed above."  
  
He slammed it closed again and stood up. He went to his door and locked it. More tears ran down his face and he leaned against the door and slid down to the floor. Zell cried harder now, probably loud enough to hear outside his door. He realized he was doing this and covered his mouth with his hands. He bit his hand trying to make the pain go away.  
  
He got up and ran across his dorm room to the window where we locked the window and pulled the curtains closed.  
  
Zell went to his dresser and pulled it open. He grabbed his long saved drugs and fumbled while trying to open the bottle. He opened it and poured 12 little pills into his hand, and he stared at them. His gaze shifted to the mirror he had hanging on the wall above his dresser.  
  
"Why don't they like me?" He thought aloud. "Why is it always me that pick on?"  
  
He stared at his own baby blue eyes, looking for the answer from himself, but those eyes were too troubled to help.  
  
He picked up the glass of water he had left on the dresser in the hand not holding the pills. Shaking he lifted the glass up and moved the pills toward his mouth. He closed his eyes and. KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK  
  
"Ahh!" He jumped at the noise dropping twelve multi-colored pills on the ground and leaving himself wet.  
  
On the other side of the door, was Squall.  
  
"Zell, open up."  
  
He tried the handle but it was locked.  
  
"We are gonna be late for the assignment."  
  
More tears came to Zell knowing this could be the last time he would have to talk to Squall, he wanted to tell Squall everything but instead he composed himself and shouted back at Squall,"  
  
"Look man, I don't feel so great right now, could you just tell everyone to go ahead without me." That was good; he didn't lie, but didn't tell the straight truth either.  
  
"If you are sick, we should get you the infirmary, come on, unlock the door and I'll help you get down there."  
  
Squall was getting pissed off and hit hit the door harder, hoping to annoy him enough to get him to open up.  
  
"N-no, I don't think they can do anything for me there." he started crying again and gathered the drugs that hadn't fell too far away back up. He put the seven he found in his mouth and swallowed them.  
  
"Bye Sq-Squall," he sobbed, "tell everyone I said bye."  
  
Squall banged on the door again. "What are you talking about? Are you ok Zell?"  
  
*So Squall does care about me. or maybe he just wants my help on the stupid mission, yeah that's probably it, no one cares about me* Zell lay there on the floor, staring at the ceiling, ready to die.  
  
"Zell? Zell!" Squall banged more on the door and when Zell didn't answer he ran to infirmary to tell Dr. Kadowaki about Zell and his "sickness," though he also told her that he could be faking this to not have to participate in the mission.  
  
~  
  
Dr. Kadowaki didn't need to hear much before immediately running to the dorm room with Squall not too far behind. Once she heard the words 'sick,' 'Zell,' and 'dorm,' she took off. She had a skeleton key to open every room in the Garden in case something like this ever happened, so upon arrival at the room, she unlocked and opened the door, only to find Zell sprawled on the floor. Squall immediately saw the water glass on the floor and the vivid pills a few feet away.  
  
"Aw geez... I guess I'll go tell the others..."  
  
"Hold on a minute Squall."  
  
Zell moaned and rolled over onto his stomach. Squall looked at him and saw that ass he tried to conceal with pants as baggy as they come. Zell made more moaning noises and Dr. Kadowaki was immediately by his side, feeling his forehead for fever. Squall brought the remaining pills to her and she nodded.  
  
"Suicide attempt."  
  
*Stupid Zell, what the fuck is wrong is you?* ".Is he gonna be alright?"  
  
"I don't know how much he took, and what of for that matter. I can't give you a direct answer." She shook her head and lifted the boy's head off the ground. "Squall, help me."  
  
"...Zell."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Alrighty, one down, who knows how many to go. If you guys like it then I'll keep them coming, if not I can just end it quickly. When you review (because you WILL review!), say whatever you want, because honest opinions are appreciated. It can and will be fixed if you say something, so please do! 


	2. Hotdogs and Bathwater

Corrections are up!  
  
  
  
TROUBLED  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
-Hotdogs and Bathwater  
  
~  
  
Irvine hurriedly walked toward the cafeteria with two things on his mind, hotdogs and Zell. A week had past since Squall found a nearly lifeless Zell in his dorm-room.  
  
Zell had survived but barely and it had taken the week to recover. Today he and Quistis helped Zell walk back to his room with a worried Ma Dincht right behind. Irvine, along with Squall, Quistis, Selphie, and Rinoa, had promised Zell's mother they would take care of Zell so she could get home, and after an hour or so of arguing, she kissed her son goodbye and had a nice relaxing walk home.  
  
Zell enjoyed the love coming from everyone, and Irvine knew it. He felt sorry for Zell, the whole time thinking that no one cared for him, and he wanted to do something to show he cared. He couldn't think of anything amazing so he did the obvious and went to get him hotdogs.  
  
"I'd like six, please."  
  
"Coming right up."  
  
A few minutes later, Irvine was back at Zell's room.  
  
"Hotdogs! Woo-hoo!" Selphie yelped as Irvine came in the door.  
  
"No Selphie, for Zell."  
  
"Oh.."  
  
~  
  
Zell smiled the whole time everyone was in his bedroom, but his outside didn't reflect his insides.  
  
*Yeah right.. like they actually care, they just don't want me to die, I don't think they would anybody to die, but that doesn't mean they care for me. Ugh, they are all full of shit.. they wont stop me next time, I'll be extra careful..*  
  
And so his thoughts had continued for the rest of the day, interrupted when they turned to joy at the sight of hotdogs.  
  
*Thanks Irvine, I needed that*  
  
With that Irvine pulled everyone into the other room, giving Zell time to eat.  
  
"I think I need to get some sleep before I go nuts."  
  
"All of us do." Quistis yawned.  
  
"Do you think it's a good idea to leave him alone? What if.." Selphie cut herself off and then perked up again, "Squall, I vote you to stay with him!"  
  
"...whatever"  
  
Rinoa wanted Squall with her, for her own obvious personal reasons. "Selphie, why don't you stay?"  
  
Immediately Irvine spoke up, "I vote Squall!"  
  
Rinoa snickered but then Quistis settled it.  
  
"Squall, you're the leader, you get to take care of him." With that she walked back into Zell's room and told him she was going to bed and she would see him in the morning.  
  
Irvine and Selphie did the same, and took off for Selphie's room. *Oh, so that's why* Squall thought.  
  
Rinoa sighed.  
  
"First thing in the morning then Squall," and off she went to Squall's dorm.  
  
~  
  
Zell wasn't sure if everyone had left or not, so he got up and walked dizzy to the bathroom. He closed the door and pulled open the curtain to his shower that doubled as a bathtub.  
  
He put the plug in the bath and started the shower.  
  
~  
  
Squall decided he would go into Zell's room and sit by his bed and read. He muttered something about having to always be the babysitter and walked into Zell's room.  
  
Zell wasn't still in bed and he heard the shower. *Oh my gods, he's naked*  
  
His curiosity got the better of him and he turned the knob slowly.  
  
*Heh.. he forgot to lock it*  
  
He pulled the door open and did indeed find a naked Zell, but laying face down in the tub.  
  
Squall was irritated now and he grabbed Zell by the shoulders and yanked him out of the water.  
  
Zell had only been there for a few seconds, around 30 at the most, but he still gasped for air, still somewhat weak from his last attempt.  
  
Squall blew up.  
  
"What the Hell is wrong with you, can't you see you are gonna hurt everyone if you do this."  
  
"Fuck you Squall, they all just feel sorry for me, once I'm gone, they won't have to"  
  
"How can you say that!?"  
  
"Prove it, no one cares for me. Especially Seifer and Irvine.. assholes"  
  
"Seifer is a loser, he doesn't have any self-esteem so he picks on you and calls you names, but who cares about him anyway."  
  
"Who cares about me anyway?"  
  
The moment got the better of him and he quickly stated, "I do."  
  
"Yeah, right, leave me alone.."  
  
"I do!"  
  
Zell sat down on the side of the tub and put his head in his hands.  
  
Though Squall was still worried and pissed at the same time, he kept thinking things like, *He doesn't care that he is naked in front of me?*  
  
"If you do, prove it, say something that proves you care for me. What has anyone done for me recently? And stopping me from suicide doesn't count, you would've done that for anyone." *I sound so selfish...*  
  
Squall thought about his answer for a second.  
  
"See... I knew you couldn't think of anything."  
  
"I don't know if I should say what I want to."  
  
"Go ahead, see if I care."  
  
*I'm not sure you are going to like this Zell...* "I think you will care."  
  
"Go for it then..."  
  
"Okay..." Squall stammered, "I, I l-love you Zell, I am completely in love with you."  
  
Zell's jaw dropped and Squall took advantage of it to kiss him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
-So there it is, chapter 2! Chap 3 is on the way but school is such a pain in the ass, and I'm an honors student so homework takes up a lot of time too, I'll try to get them out as soon as possible though! 3rd chapter coming right up ^_^ Review please! 


	3. A Mutual Feeling

Warning, this chapter contains an explicit sex scene. If you offended by guy/guy sex, or even just sex at all, you might want to just skip this chapter and know that Squall and Zell hooked up. Don't complain because you have been warned!!  
  
Corrected, I read it after it was posted, and realized how sloppy I got, if anyone actually got a chance to read it before the server went down, and if not, then hey, you didn't see a crappy version!!  
  
Please Review because I had to re-post this and all my old ones are gone!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TROUBLED  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
-The feeling is mutual.  
  
~  
  
*Squall, what are you doing, what about Rinoa?*  
  
Zell pushed him away, not quite knowing what to think. He blushed when he realized he was naked, after all suicide is a big enough topic to take his mind of it, and ran into the next room, almost falling over numerous times from being so dizzy and eventually crawled into his bed and covered himself, pulling the sheet up to his neck, embarrassed to let Squall see him getting hard.  
  
Beads of sweat kept running down his face, the dark, creepy man made him nervous.  
  
*He likes me? Er.. loves me? Squall? My best friend Squall? Rinoa is so good to you.. I don't deserve you, go back to her instead.*  
  
~  
  
Squall sat on the floor and thought about what he had just done.  
  
*Oh shit, he doesn't like me... well then why did it take so long for him to push me away, probably shocked, right. I guess I have to face him again now.*  
  
He stood up and walked back into Zell's bedroom.  
  
"Zell... I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me."  
  
Zell's thoughts cleared and he asked the question that kept coming back to the front of his mind.  
  
"Why me?"  
  
*So he does like me* Squall thought.  
  
"Because you are awesome, you are an awesome person Zell, and I love you for it..."  
  
He paused. Zell had never heard Squall say so many nice things and in one sentence too.  
  
Squall continued, "...you are funny, and cool, and warm hearted, not to mention extremely cute and that ass..."  
  
Zell felt his face burning again. He wanted to pull the sheet over his head, but he didn't. He had trouble controlling his thoughts and they wouldn't stop.  
  
*Squall, with me? If Rinoa ever did consider me a friend, she won't anymore. I've never thought about it before, I've always wanted Selphie... I thought she did too for awhile, but then Irvine came into the picture... Damn cowboy... Was that when I first realized the truth that I wasn't loved? The truth? Truth... Truth... No I was lying to myself, wasn't I? No I couldn't be completely wrong, my parents didn't love me obviously, if they put me into the orphanage, right? Ma does, how could I forget Ma? Selphie doesn't love me, that's all that mattered I think, I remember I saw her with Irvine for the first time on the train, they were flirting, and who knows how many times I've caught them making out... Stupid fucking Irvine. Irvine is part of the team though, and so is Selphie, I just wanted them to be happy, so I wanted out of the picture, right? I don't remember, just wanting to get it over with seemed to dominate my brain. And now a guy? Squall? My best friend? Possibly my only friend... what if something were to happen to us?*  
  
One of the many things running through Zell's mind came into focus again and though he was worried about the answer, he spit out the question quickly, though it came in only one word.  
  
"Rinoa?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Squall, what about Rinoa? I don't want to hurt anyone."  
  
"Then why did you try to kill yourself?"  
  
~  
  
I'd like to close my eyes and go numb  
  
But there's a cold wind coming from  
  
The top of the highest high rise today  
  
~  
  
Zell felt himself getting emotional again, so he shut off the feeling and snapped at Squall.  
  
"Tch. No one cares, except maybe you, if you aren't really fucking with my mind."  
  
*Fucking with your mind, Zell? ...Whatever.* "Everyone cares, and I do love you."  
  
Zell looked away from him.  
  
~  
  
Its not a breeze cuz it blows hard  
  
Yes and it wants me to discard  
  
The humanity I know,  
  
watched the warmth blow away...  
  
~  
  
"What about Rinoa?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Squall!"  
  
"I don't know. I don't think I love her anymore..."  
  
  
  
~  
  
So don't let the world bring you down...  
  
~  
  
Zell sat up and the bed sheet fell off his shoulders. "Oh, gods, she is gonna hate me..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I am about to kiss you"  
  
And Zell did, he had moved to the side of the bed, his feet dangling, which let the bed sheet fall off of him. They were at it for a long time. Squall's hands rubbed up and down Zell's back. Zell's were feeling Squall's shoulders, and then down his back and up his shirt.  
  
~  
  
Not everyone here is that fucked up and cold  
  
Remember why you came and while you're alive  
  
~  
  
Squall shook his jacket off, and Zell hands went for the belts, trying to unbuckle them, but refusing to open his eyes and ruin the kiss. He managed to get them all undone eventually, then he slid his thumbs into Squall's pants and pulled them down to his feet.  
  
~  
  
Experience the warmth before you grow old...  
  
~  
  
Squall reluctantly broke the kiss to take off his shirt and kick off his boots, leaving himself only in socks and boxers.  
  
"Squall, you know, I've never done anything before, and... that was kinda my first kiss..."  
  
"I know, you've told me that stuff before..." *I'm your best friend Zell, you tell me everything, or did those drugs make you forget that?*  
  
He lost the boxers at once and they kissed once more. Squall kissed him again and again, from the corner of the mouth, to the neck, down chest and finally to the tip of his hard sex.  
  
~  
  
So do you think I should adhere  
  
To that pressing new frontier  
  
And leave in my wake, a trail of fear  
  
~  
  
He played with him for a while causing the blonde to moan.  
  
"...Please Squall!" he whimpered.  
  
Squall took a few inches of Zell into his mouth and sucked relentlessly, he took more and more until his face was touching Zell's muscled stomach.  
  
Squall was sucking Zell so hard he started to moan, he felt it coming, screamed Squall's name and came into his mouth. Squall swallowed all of it and Zell moaned again.  
  
Squall kissed him and then turned around and shoved Zell's cock into his ass. He started to ride him and Zell kept crying out Squall's name, among other things, like how good it felt.  
  
~  
  
Should I hold my head up high  
  
And throw a wrench and spokes by  
  
I'm leaving the air behind me clear  
  
~  
  
Zell came again all over his own chest and Squall turn around and licked it all off, enjoying feeling that six-pack under his tongue.  
  
They kissed again and Zell did the best he could with what energy he had to suck Squall dry, but he didn't have any vigor left afterward to do anything else. He laid down on the bed dizzy and Squall laid next to him so they were facing each other.  
  
Within an half hour Zell was asleep, and Squall was tracing Zell's tattoo with his finger.  
  
Squall smiled,  
  
*I've never been so attracted to someone before.* The finger moved across his cheek.  
  
*So soft... He's so boyishly cute... now how do I tell Rinoa I don't love her anymore? And if that's not bad enough, how do I explain I'm ditching her for a guy? Not just any guy, one of her friends... and the one of the few I have... Zell. Cute little Zelly...*  
  
Squall sighed and kissed Zell's forehead and continued to feel the blonde's soft face until he too fell asleep.  
  
~  
  
So don't let the world bring you down  
  
Not everyone here is that fucked up and cold  
  
Remember why you came and while you're alive  
  
Experience the warmth before you grow old  
  
So don't let the world bring you down  
  
Not everyone here is that fucked up and cold  
  
Remember why you came and while you're alive  
  
Experience the warmth before you grow old  
  
Before you grow old  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
You probably won't get another sex scene for a while, but I wanna do a Selphie/Irvine and Seifer is coming into the story. Also, someone might die!! I think that would deepen the plot a bit ^_^ and I don't have much to say for plot so far... Chapter 4 soon (if I don't have homework tomorrow . )!!  
  
The song is called "The Warmth" by my favorite band, Incubus. Although I don't think either of them are literally growing old, I think that Zell is growing mentally old, like as far as being ready for death, and he should get some before he does grow mentally old, being as he is a virgin and all. Did you follow that? If you did, then that's why. ^_^" Heh. 


	4. Self Absorbed

Dun dun dah! Heh... this should keep the plot going, or get it started maybe. Quistis isn't really going to be used much from here on out just because I don't really like her very much =þ Also, one of my main characters is going to die!! I haven't really decided whom yet, though. Nida, Fujin, and Raijin will have small parts, but don't expect them to be back again. Please review; I greatly appreciate it, all of my reviews are gone because I wasn't able to change the story to R before the NC-17 was taken away... that really sucks, my writing is being limited. Right, now back to my chars, Seifer will be introduced this chapter, and I will make them deeper people, not just horny teens (everyone already knew that already). I'm babbling so I'm gonna stop and write the damn chapter now! ^_^" Sorry!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TROUBLED  
  
CHAPTER 4 Self-Absorbed  
  
~  
  
Seifer. The named stirred fear amongst the junior classmen, but most of the older kids didn't think twice about him. They thought he was pathetic. Rinoa didn't think too highly of him either, he was a jerk to her friends and more importantly Squall, whom she loved greatly. When she passed Seifer in the halls, she would look the other way, or down at her feet and walk by as fast as possible to avoid contact.  
  
They had only talked a few times since they were together a few years ago, and the last one hadn't been too pleasant.  
  
Seifer had been at his usual antics by calling Zell names.  
  
"Stupid Chicken Wuss, can't you do anything right?"  
  
Zell had been trying to fix some problems with the garden's controls. It wasn't responding to anything the pilot, Nida, would do and Zell ended up stuck with repair duty, due to the fact that Squall had asked him to.  
  
Up on the bridge, Zell couldn't fix it and only seemed to make it worse.  
  
"Geez Chicken Wuss, you really fucked this one up."  
  
Nida started to tell Seifer to Shutup, but Seifer sent him a glare. Zell steamed and took the elevator down to the headmaster's room and then started to shed tears. Squall had asked Rinoa to go up to see how it was going, and she saw the boy's blue eyes running like a waterfall. She had asked him what was wrong in her loving, soothing voice and Zell told her about Seifer being an asshole.  
  
Rinoa was pissed. Zell ran all the back to his dorm room. She had gone up to Seifer and set him straight.  
  
"You jerk. You fucking jerk. I don't know what I ever saw in you, I hope you realize what you are doing to Zell. Do you have any idea? Do you?"  
  
Seifer shrugged and Rinoa abruptly slapped him.  
  
"You... bitch"  
  
She slapped him again as hard as she could and then kicked him in the balls. Seifer doubled over in pain. He looked as if he were about to call her another name, but he decided that wasn't a good idea. She called him one instead.  
  
"Asshole."  
  
She went back down and Nida followed now openly laughing at Seifer.  
  
"...sucker"  
  
Maybe if Zell had seen Rinoa sticking up for him he wouldn't have ended up the way he did...  
  
It had been a few months since then, and Seifer still hadn't spoken to Rinoa since. This time he decided to confront her.  
  
Rinoa saw him and immediately started to turn away and walk faster. Seifer stepped in the way of her path. She stopped and looked up at him.  
  
"Move bitch" she snapped at him.  
  
"Hey baby, how've you been?"  
  
"Fuck off."  
  
She started to walk around him but he grabbed her by the arm.  
  
"Let go of me Seifer..."  
  
"I just want to talk"  
  
"I don't care what you want"  
  
"C'mon please Rinoa, I want to apologize."  
  
"Right..." She pulled her arm away and ran down the hall and didn't stop until she was in Squall's dorm and she locked the door behind her.  
  
~  
  
"Squall! Squall? Where are you?"  
  
She peeked into the bathroom and then walked into the bedroom to find the bed just the way she left it when she went out for breakfast this morning, perfectly made.  
  
*He wouldn't have made it... so then he still hasn't come back...*  
  
She carefully unlocked the door and peered into the hallway to make sure it was Seifer-less, and off she went to Zell's room to look for him.  
  
~  
  
Squall had been up, showered, and dressed for a while, but Zell still slept. He had walked over to the side of the bed and kissed Zell softly again before leaving the room in search of food.  
  
The dorm door barely missed hitting Rinoa as Squall stepped out, and she jumped into Squall's arms before he was able to apologize or anything. Squall just kind of shut the door using his foot, not bothering to lock it.  
  
"Squall, Seifer is buggin me again... won't you protect me, my sexy knight in shining armor?"  
  
"...okay"  
  
"You never came to bed last night."  
  
"Quistis asked me to stay with Zell, you were there, and I wasn't about to leave him there knowing he might try something again."  
  
"And did he?" She inquired.  
  
*Should I bring it up now? Should I tell her the truth, about his second death attempt, the kiss, and the night of long, hard...*  
  
"Squall! Hello? Don't go all spacey on me!"  
  
"...sorry"  
  
"So did he?..."  
  
~  
  
"Woo-Hoo!" Selphie screamed as Irvine showed her the tickets.  
  
"Train, train..." she began to sing as she stared at the first class tickets.  
  
"It'll just be me and you, Sefie, we'll take the train as far as it goes and then back again."  
  
*Just you and me, just you and me* He had everything planned out perfectly, she just had to say when.  
  
"So just tell the headmaster when you want to go, and we'll both take a bunch of vacation days, okay?"  
  
She stopped singing and hugged him. Irvine was in heaven.  
  
*Oh Selphie...*  
  
She then promptly stood on her tiptoes and pulled his head down so it was tilted and kissed him passionately.  
  
Selphie pulled herself away and then blushed.  
  
"Well, I have to get to class, I have early lessons today."  
  
And she skipped off singing...  
  
*Wow... she's a good kisser.*  
  
~  
  
Seifer had gone to sit outside to clear his thoughts and control his anger.  
  
*So anger-management is starting to pay off...*  
  
He was having trouble getting his mind off of his problems. His problems. Selfish. Just like most of his friends, particularly Fujin and Raijin, only thinking about themselves. The rest of his friends, if you could call them friends, were like that a lot too, Rinoa often had her moments, as did Squall, Irvine and Selphie too. And who wouldn't call what Zell had done selfishness; maybe it's just human nature to act that way. Seifer hoped not, he knew he was self-centered, and it bothered him, but he was worried he wouldn't be treated the same if he changed the way he carried herself in front of the others.  
  
*Especially Zell, wouldn't want to scare him off...*  
  
Seifer had more than just a little crush on Zell, he was obsessed with the guy. The bullying had just been a habit that had formed in childhood... child romance only consisted of bullying each other, but Zell never really caught on, and if he had, then he must've forgotten.  
  
The teen sighed and looked up at the sky, that fretful clouded sky that reflected his emotions looked about to rain. He stood up and walked towards the dorm area, having decided to finally visit Zell.  
  
~  
  
Zell's eyes fluttered open expecting to see Squall. When he didn't see him, he sat up. He had completely forgotten his suicide attempt and stood up. He didn't feel any different than he would have any morning before a week ago.  
  
He then remembered why Squall had confessed to him. It only took a second to recall that pain after that.  
  
Zell decided since he was better, he should go out and face everyone again, especially Seifer.  
  
Squall had something to Zell the night before about what a jerk Seifer was, and Zell was ready to stick up for himself and turn the harassment around.  
  
He jumped in the shower, after all he didn't want to smell like Squall and have to explain to everyone, especially Rinoa. He might have to deal with Seifer a little sooner than planned though, but he didn't know yet.  
  
Seifer had knocked on the door, but Zell was in the bathroom with the shower on, so he didn't hear it. Seifer started to get worried so he tried the knob and it was unlocked, so he went in.  
  
"Hello? Hey Chicken Wuss, it's Seifer, where you at?"  
  
He walked into Zell's bedroom to find he wasn't there, then back into the main living room, and straight to the bathroom. He heard something so he put his ear against the door and heard the water running.  
  
*Ohhh... showering... I'll just wait out here then.*  
  
  
  
  
  
And chapter 4 is up, though it did take a while, sorry about that. Please review!! 


	5. Lemony Thoughts and Broken Hearts

WARNING: This chapter contains sexual themes and guy/guy kissing & sexual behavior, if you are offended don't read my story!! But if you want to know what happens and want me to spoil it for you, go to the bottom where it says spoiler for brief story summary.  
  
CAUTION: Spoiler at bottom of the page!  
  
Please review!!! By the way I'm not a Rinoa basher, I don't really care about her either way, but she might take some abuse soon, anyhow.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TROUBLED  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Lemony Thoughts and Broken Hearts  
  
  
  
Seifer paced around the room, starting to sweat out of being so nervous.  
  
*How can I say this... what about "Hey chicken, I'm in love with you." No too rough, but aren't I always rough... My fantasies with Zell are always rough... maybe if I try to be nice to him first, but then he'll think my fierce exterior is only a cover-up for who I really am. Isn't that the truth, though, if I get into a relationship with him, shouldn't it be truthful? You actually think you can get Zell to like you, you big dope? Of course I can, the kid is obviously gay...* He chuckled to himself thinking of how Zell carried himself, always full of optimistic energy.  
  
*I want to learn more about him, I thought I knew him. I thought he was always so upbeat, but I guess he has problems, just like anyone else. Serious problems, he must to attempt suicide, right?*  
  
It didn't occur to Seifer that he could be a key factor from Zell traumatized childhood. He always thought Zell knew, until the GFs. In actuality, Zell had forgotten for the most part about Seifer's constant bullying, but that feeling of no self-worth stuck.  
  
*I guess I should try to come off a little differently, but too much to scare him off. Something like "Hey Zell." Yeah that's good... nice enough, but still isn't quite giving in to anything*  
  
Seifer heard the shower snap off and Zell moving around. He heard the sound of teeth being brushed and the cap of a deodorant stick being pulled off. He waited for quite a while though he didn't know what was taking Zell so long, he hoped Zell was masturbating with Seifer in mind, but knew he was probably just putting in all that hair gel.  
  
Sure enough, it was the gel. As the spiky-haired blond boy stepped out of the bathroom, Seifer smiled at him.  
  
Seifer was wearing his usual all-white attire, while Zell was only wearing his traditional baggy jean shorts with a belt, but was shirtless.  
  
Seifer's eyes moved along Zell's curvy figure. His waist was tiny, but still somewhat muscled, and his broad shoulders and broad ass made him impossible to not stare at.  
  
Zell saw how Seifer's eyes were looking at his body and he looked at Seifer closely.  
  
Seifer looked up and quietly said,  
  
"Hey Zell..."  
  
*Zell? He called me Zell?*  
  
"I was just going to see you Seif."  
  
*Whoa... really?* "...Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I've decided to get back at you, you asshole, I was getting ready to beat the shit out of you, just like you always used to do to me."  
  
Mentally, that knocked Seifer over. *So he never did catch on...*  
  
"You know, you really hurt me Seifer. It sucks to be afraid to wake up because some jerk is going to call you names and pick on you."  
  
*How do I respond to that... obviously an apology is first, and then I guess I'll just have to explain.*  
  
"Listen, Chicken, I'm sorry, I really am, that's why I'm here, I was going to apologize."  
  
"You are sorry but you just did it again." Zell hands made fists and he looked as if he were about to tackle Seifer.  
  
"I don't really mean for it to be offensive when I call you Chicken Wuss, I think it's really more of an affectionate pet-name."  
  
"...What?!?"  
  
*Shit, I slipped, oh well, I guess I have to 'fess up now...*  
  
"Ya see Zell, all the picking on you, all the names and everything..."  
  
"What about it? You liked making me feel insignificant?"  
  
Seifer started again, "I guess it's like old grade school romance,"  
  
*Romance?*  
  
"you know how when you like someone when you are little, you tend to pick on them constantly? Well guess why I picked on you, Chicken."  
  
*Oh my gods...*  
  
"I don't know why I never stopped, I guess I thought you knew so that's why I kept it up. Plus, all the junior classmen look up to me because I act so cruel, but that's not really me, there is more to me than that... but I don't know if I can change the way I act on the outside so quickly, I don't want people to know I'm a fag..."  
  
He sighed and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
Zell thought he was hot, and he thought he was being sweet too. But instead of saying something forgiving and friendly, he snapped at Seifer.  
  
"You fucking asshole, you stupid jerk. Do you have any idea how traumatized I've been since childhood. I've always been a dork or a loser because of you." Zell sat down on the floor and started crying, "And now you just act like it was no big thing, and you admit to loving me, but now I'm finally somewhat happy and with Squall and everything was going to be okay, but you had to come and screw it up again didn't you?"  
  
*He's with Squall? Isn't Squall with Rinoa? I'm screwing it up? I'm screwing it up, his life, I'm screwing it up... I'm screwing it up...*  
  
"I'm screwing up his life... it's my fault, my fault... I'm screwing it up..." Seifer was now crying as well. "I'm sorry Zell, I didn't mean to... I didn't, I really didn't..."  
  
He turned and started to walk out of the room but Zell stopped him still in tears. "Wait Seif..."  
  
Zell stood up and as Seifer turned around Zell embraced the bigger blond boy and they both cried in each others arms.  
  
~  
  
"WHAT!? ZELL??" Rinoa was shocked and after those two words was speechless.  
  
"It's not that there is anything wrong with you Rinoa, it's just that he needs me and I think I need him too."  
  
"But I need you..."  
  
"..."  
  
He embraced her and she cried on his shoulder. "Oh Squall, as long as you are happy I'll always understand"  
  
"I'm sorry Rinoa, I still love you, but I just can't be with you anymore."  
  
She passionately kissed him and he gave in and kissed back and then she let go and stepped a few feet back.  
  
"I have nothing here anymore then... I am going back to Timber to be with the Owls... But if you don't call me on the videophone everyday I'll come back and make your life a living hell. If we aren't friends once I'm gone..." She smiled with all those tears in her eyes, and turned and ran off into the main hall.  
  
She ran outside into the rain to the front gate and then all the way down to Balamb. She stopped only to buy a ticket to Timber before running into the train, putting her ticket in and going into her private room, she cried her wet self to sleep on the couch and dreamt of Squall until she woke  
  
~  
  
Squall walked around in the rain before he lay on the wet muddy ground and he too cried.  
  
*What if this doesn't work with Zell..? I can't go running back to her because she'll think I am using her, she'll know I'm using her, I can't use her.*  
  
He still sobbed and lie there, and he continued to cry...  
  
~  
  
Selphie wasn't in so bad of a mood though. She must've had all the bubbly energy that everyone was missing. She had already spoken to Cid about her and Irvine taking a week off starting Saturday, and today was Friday. She had not a care in the world, she didn't care if she failed the quiz that sat in front of her, or Zell would be okay for a week without her or Irvine. Well, that was only because she was certain enough that he could confide in Squall as much as he needed to.  
  
~  
  
Seifer's hands ran down Zell's back and for the first time got to feel the ass he had always longed for. Seifer tilted his head down so their lips touched and they kissed passionately.  
  
Zell was uncomfortable. He didn't know what he wanted anymore, a week ago he thought no one loved him and now he was torn between two guys. Feeling he should be faithful to Squall, he pushed Seifer away.  
  
Seifer sighed. "What did you say about Squall a few minutes ago?"  
  
"I'm with Squall, Seif. I can't do this with you."  
  
"But you do like me?"  
  
"I've liked you for a long time, I've only liked Squall since he just kinda kissed me."  
  
"I knew you were a fag..."  
  
"...really? I didn't even know myself at first. I felt so awkward liking you. I felt like I wasn't supposed to be attracted to you."  
  
"Can't blame ya, who isn't attracted to me?"  
  
*Too arrogant there, must work on that* He noted to himself.  
  
"...I'm commited to Squall now... he told me he was sacrificing Rinoa for me... I can't just ditch him now...I'm sorry Seif."  
  
"Squall doesn't have to know, Chicken. We'll just make sure the door is locked..." He reached over to the door and locked it, "and then you're all mine."  
  
Zell took a few steps back, but Seifer caught up to him and forced a kiss. Zell kissed him back but then pushed him away again.  
  
"No Seifer, I can't, Squall loves me... he gave me a second chance at life and I owe him."  
  
"B-But I love you!"  
  
*Well, fall in love with Squall too and then we can be a threesome!*  
  
"Seif, maybe you should just get a one night stand..."  
  
"Why don't you just do this with me?"  
  
"Because I love Squall, and I don't know what I feel about you. I don't know if it's love or what but I..." He didn't know how to finish the sentence so he just shut up.  
  
Seifer started to get pissed.  
  
"Look, Chicken, I am in love with you. I have craved this for years and now that I am this close I am not going away empty handed."  
  
He grabbed Zell's wrists and threw him on the bed. Still holding the wrists he laid on top of Zell to hold him down.  
  
"Seif, you don't want to do this"  
  
"Oh gods, yes I do."  
  
He kissed Zell again and Zell didn't bother to even think of resisting, something came over him and he just went along with it. Realizing Zell was done resisting, he let go of the wrists and took of his white trench coat and white t-shirt and then laid back on top of Zell to kiss him again. With their chests rubbing up against each other, Seifer felt Zell getting hard against his own hard. Seifer undid Zell's belt and unbuckled the jean pants. He unzipped the zipper and slowly slid off Zell's pants, leaving him in boxers.  
  
Their lips touched again and their tongues battled to get into each others mouth, hoping to get as much of the others taste as they possibly could. Zell moaned as Seifer's tongue playfully licked his neck, then his chest and then teasingly sucked at Zell's small hard nipples.  
  
Seifer started to go lower, but Zell got a hold of himself and kicked Seifer off. The smaller blond got up.  
  
"No Seif. Not happening, I can't do this." He pulled his pants back on, and went to the dresser to get a t-shirt. He pulled out the one on top and put it on. He slipped on some socks and put on his shoes as quick as he could and left the room in search of Squall.  
  
"Sorry, Seifer."  
  
Seifer didn't move, he was still he shock. He was ready to even rape Zell and he would've if Zell hadn't have kissed him. But he got nothing. None. Zilch. Nada. Zero.  
  
He just laid on Zell's bed and decided he wasn't leaving until Zell came back.  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter Five is finished, sorry it was kinda long, and chapter six can be up really soon, but I don't know if I want to post it yet. It still needs something... Well, I'll figure it out, until then just r&r!  
  
  
  
SPOILER!!!  
  
DON'T LOOK UNLESS YOU REALLY WANT TOO  
  
YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!!  
  
  
  
Okay, well here's what happened for those of you who are offended:  
  
-Seifer comes to Zell's room and confesses his love and the two have a moment. -Squall tells Rinoa he doesn't love her anymore and she goes back to Timber. -Seifer and Zell arose each other, but not much else because Zell leaves to find Squall. -Selphie leaves tomorrow for the train vaca with Irvine. -Seifer is left on Zell's bed and he decides to stay there until Zell comes back. 


	6. Could I Press Rewind?

Ahem... Seifer's thoughts at the beginning of the chapter are actually slighty modified parts of the lyrics to "11 AM" by Incubus. I plan on using more songs not just ones by Incubus, I promise!! It's just that their lyrics are so awesome and easily related to the charries! But I want to use some hip-hop and other alternative music too, but I have a ton of good choices so I don't know what I'm going to use yet! Oh, and be warned, most of the chars take a beating from me! Not really me, but I'm writing it, so it kinda is me, a mental-beating you might say...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
TROUBLED  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
Could I Press Rewind?  
  
  
  
A shirtless Seifer looked at the clock by Zell's bed, Zell hadn't come back all night.  
  
*Seven am, the garbage truck beeps as it backs up and I start my day thinking about what I've thrown away. Could I press rewind? The credits traverse signifying the end but I missed the best part. Could we please go back to start?*  
  
He rolled over a few times and fell asleep again. When he woke he again looked at the clock. He sighed.  
  
*Eleven am, by now you would think that I would be up but your bed sheets shade the heat of choices I've made. And what did I find? I never thought I could want someone so much 'cause now you're not here and I'm knee deep in that old fear.*  
  
He just walked the clock's red digits get bigger until the two numbers on the left went back to 00. A piercing noise bit his ear.  
  
*Twelve pm, and my dusty cell phone rings. Heavy head up from my pillow who could it be?... I hope it's you... hope it's you...*  
  
~  
  
Zell had stayed in Selphie's room all night. He had told her everything, about Squall, Seifer, and why he tried suicide. Zell didn't really have a crush on her anymore, but after all, she was his second best friend and since Squall was number one, he confided in Selphie instead.  
  
She comforted him, but now she was worried. She wasn't sure if it was okay to go now. She didn't want to be gone if Zell needed her. If Zell made the wrong choices he could end up without any friends nearby, except for Quistis, but Selphie knew that Quisty drove everyone up a wall.  
  
Zell rolled off the couch and fell a foot to the floor, it didn't hurt, but it woke him up. He grumbled and got to his feet and peeked into Selphie's bedroom. No Irvine as usual... she was good about that, a good girl. She was making him wait for a while, but Zell had a sneaky feeling that she was going to blow the cowboy's mind on this train trip, with emphasis on the blow part, and hell, probably further.  
  
He went back to the couch and laid down, letting his thoughts entertain him.  
  
*Sex on a train... go Selphie... I bet that would be interesting, especially around some of those sharp turns, me and Seif are gonna have to try that someday. Whoa? Seifer, was I thinking Seifer?*  
  
He sighed and almost started crying just out of being so confused and so torn between the two.  
  
*I can't turn away Squall now, right? Of course that's right, he sacrificed his life the way he knows it for me... but didn't Seifer do that too? He is changing the way he acts like a bully and he'll probably start getting picked on too.*  
  
Now he was starting to cry...  
  
*Someone pick for me, I can't decide, it's impossible, I want both equally... I've craved Seifer for so long, but he has always been such a jerk, but Squall finally opened up to someone, and it was me.*  
  
His stomach growled and he decided to go find himself breakfast so he left a note for Selphie, composed himself, and walked to the cafeteria. He didn't want to face Seifer now, but he decided that they needed to talk, and now. Squall too. But after he fed himself.  
  
When he entered the cafeteria other students looked at him and whispered to each other.  
  
"Is that Zell Dincht? The suicidal freak?" "So he did survive" "What a crazy ass"  
  
Zell couldn't make out anything they were saying so he decided to ignore it. The sapphire eyes found their way to the pay phone area in the back of the cafeteria and his feet followed. He picked up one of the house videophones. He didn't know if Seifer was at his room still, so he called Seifer's cell.  
  
When Seifer answered, he looked like he hadn't slept in months.  
  
"Hi Seif..."  
  
"...Chicken" he acknowledged Zell.  
  
Zell looked past Seifer at his own bed.  
  
"You're still in my room."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I think we need to talk"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I don't know what to do Seif, I am completely torn between you and Squall, I don't know what I should do."  
  
"..." Seifer didn't help at all, he only said nothing, so Zell decided to cut the one sided conversation short.  
  
"Well, uhm, Seif, I need to find Squall and talk to him too..."  
  
"..." His eyes trailed off away from the phone..  
  
"Why don't you take a shower, you can use my shower if you don't want to go all the way back to your room."  
  
"..."  
  
"Okay... bye Seif"  
  
Just as Zell was about to hang up Seifer burst into tears.  
  
"I love you Zell!"  
  
And the phone clicked off.  
  
"...love you too Seif."  
  
~  
  
Before it had gotten too dark, Squall had got up and gone to his room. It seemed empty without Rinoa there to bug him. He lay in bed staring at the ceiling all night, not sleeping once. How could he? He had just given up his Rinoa for a ball of energy. He didn't know what he saw in Zell, maybe he was just too shallow to go beyond looks or maybe he was just attracted to that personality. He hadn't lied about what he told Zell. Squall did love Zell for being himself, but he wasn't entirely sure his feelings were only for Zell... he just didn't, he couldn't stop thinking of her. Rinoa.  
  
~  
  
Selphie Tilmitt awoke to the sound of Irvine's boots pacing back and forth. He had been waiting for her to wake up for about an hour now...  
  
She sat up and stretched, looked around and let her eyes focus. Immediately seeing him, she had to try to sound very southern-bell as she greeted him  
  
"Mornin' sugar."  
  
The cowboy raised an eyebrow... She giggled, but didn't let up with teasing the cowboy.  
  
"Well you're up bright'n'early, must be round quarter to five."  
  
"Actually it's closer to noon.  
  
"Oh!" She looked at the clock and ran into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her. As she started her shower she yelled at Irvine in the other room.  
  
"Why'd you let me sleep in?"  
  
"You're cute asleep"  
  
"Asleep?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"That's better cowboy."  
  
~  
  
Zell knocked a few times on Squall's door, but no one answered. He put his ear against the door and could hear Squall muttering something. Zell knocked again and this time Squall answered.  
  
"Unlocked" His voice came out as a croak.  
  
"Hiya Squally..."  
  
"..."  
  
"You guys aren't going to make this easy on me, are you?"  
  
"Guys?"  
  
"Well, yeah, when I woke up this morning, Seifer came by and he kinda pulled the same thing you did..."  
  
Squall raised an eyebrow.  
  
"He just kinda kissed me and threw me on the bed and..."  
  
"You slept with Seifer?! And you've only been with me for like 10 hours?"  
  
"I didn't sleep with him. I pushed him off and hid in Selphie's room. I tried to call, and he's still in my room. And, I think he's a little upset."  
  
"..."  
  
"Tch."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You can't just sit there quiet and wait for me to figure things out... I need help..."  
  
"...whatever"  
  
"You... you jerk! You and Seifer are exactly the opposite, and both of you are equally assholes!"  
  
"...sorry"  
  
"You know what, I want both of you the same, but I can't figure out which to pick. I want both."  
  
"I have never opened up to anyone else before, except Sis a few times, and now you just want to dump me...? For Seifer...? "  
  
"I didn't say that..."  
  
"You know you can't have both of us, it's impossible..."  
  
"I know but,"  
  
"I can't believe you'd even consider leaving me already!" *Wait, wasn't I just thinking about leaving him for Rinoa though? Maybe this just isn't meant to be, Zell*  
  
"That's not fair Squall. I... I..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Its just that I've always really liked Seifer, and I thought he hated me, but then 'surprise,' he likes me too. But you came out to me, and I like you just as much, if not more... Yeah, I like you more... Squall... you opened up to me, and you broke up with Rinoa... you did break up with her, right"  
  
"Yeah, she went back to Timber in tears earlier"  
  
Zell half-smiled, "...Seifer wouldn't have done that for me..."  
  
~  
  
Rinoa sat on the train, crying. This was the second boyfriend she had lost to Zell. Seifer had dumped her because he thought he was in love with some blue-eyed babe at the garden.  
  
And now Squall had done the same thing to her... Maybe she would just go and try to commit suicide, it worked for Zell after-all. He thought no one loved him and now he's got both of Rinoa's ex-boyfriends hanging all over him.  
  
Her suicide plot unfolded, she took the time to figure out what could be done to make sure someone would found her near-death to revive her, and if they didn't, then at least she would die leaving Squall and Seifer with guilt.  
  
~  
  
Seifer decided he should get up and go back to his own room.  
  
He pulled himself up from Zell's bed and picked up his shirt  
  
Seifer pulled on the shirt and walked to the door.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
So, who's gonna die? Anyone have any idea? I have decided but I'll never tell! Well, until the 8th or 9th chapter at least. I'll give you a clue after the after note, don't scroll down further unless you want a minor spoiler. I've also gone back and made some corrections to the first 3 chapters so check it out. Stupid NC-17 ban... pisses me off!! Sign the petition! Please review!!! If you review, I'll sing for you! But you can't listen... Maybe I'll just say something nice about you! Heh...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SPOILER!!  
  
  
  
DON'T READ!! (unless you want to, duh, I can't stop you anyway)  
  
  
  
  
  
Here it comes...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
SPOILER!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
And the winners are... Drum roll please...  
  
These characters will not be the one to die.  
  
-Xu -Nida -Edea -Headmaster Cid -Dr. Kadowaki  
  
D  
  
Heh heh heh... ya fell for that one didn't ya? 


	7. Depressed

Yes, I haven't done very much of chapter 7, but here it is unfinished!  
  
  
  
  
  
TROUBLED  
  
Chapter 7  
  
-Depressed  
  
  
  
  
  
Zell decided he couldn't just choose Squall, and had left Squall's room to go to his own.  
  
He slammed his door behind him and found the lock to make sure no one would just barge in. He found the nearest chair and sat down, head in his hands, starting to cry again. He was completely convinced that everyone's misery was his own fault.  
  
*If I would've been more careful, and had picked a different day to kill myself, Seifer and Squall wouldn't be so upset, and Rinoa wouldn't be upset over Squall, and Selphie and Irvine wouldn't have to worry about everyone while they are on vacation, and Quistis, well, I don't know what she thinks...Seifer or Squall... Seifer or Squall...or suicide, maybe?*  
  
~  
  
Selphie had told Irvine everything that Zell had told her, and he too, was also worried about everyone.  
  
Irvine wasn't really sure what to think of everything. He knew he was responsible from taking Selphie away from Zell, but he didn't think that Zell really liked her, he thought it was just a little crush or something, and so did he, but he acted first, so it was fair game, right?  
  
Selphie and Irvine walked up the steps onto the train and Selphie put in a ticket and ran into the next room. She started singing and Irvine just watched her... He walked up slowly to her side and put his hand on her shoulder which seemed to make its way down her back and lower, lower...  
  
Selphie jumped into Irvine's arms and kissed him passionately.  
  
"This is so romantic Irvy."  
  
"Uh huh..."  
  
"Heeeey, don't do a Squall on me, not when we are supposed to be having a good time!"  
  
"Sorry." Their lips found each other again and he stood with the hyper girl in his arms kissing him. Eventually she made her way out of his arms and lead him into the private room.  
  
~  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay, that's really short so far, but I plan on making it longer, it is unfinished after all. Please review, I need reviews... I'll finish this later. 


End file.
